Pup of the Forest
by Griffin Stone
Summary: Chase ventures into the woods behind Pendrake Mine, determined to find out if the pup Wisp thinks she saw was really Geo. Thinking he will find either Geo or nothing at all, Chase is wholly unprepared for cryptic clues about Geo's disappearance and the strange pup determined to keep Chase from returning to the Paw Patrol ever again. Part 3.5 of the Wisp Saga.


**A/N: For all of you who have read this story, NOTHING HAS CHANGED. Not even the part where Rocky says " ".Ahem, it was my OCD kicking in. But, there is a new story from the Wisp Saga coming tomorrow!**

* * *

"Come on, Chase, where are you?" Skye murmured to herself.

The cockapoo was flying her copter across the Marshlands Forest behind Pendrake Mine, scanning the thick trees below for any sign of Chase. Her binocular lenses homed in on the ground, but she saw no clues that Chase was in the area.

Skye sighed as she turned her attention back to the GPS locator Ryder had installed in her copter. With it, she could track any of the pups by their Pup Tags. According to her locator, Chase was nearby.

"Any luck?" came Ryder's voice from Skye's tag. He, Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma were searching from the ground, heading at a slower pace in the same direction that Skye was flying.

"None so far," Skye responded.

"I hope he isn't hurt," Marshall worried.

"No, he was moving pretty fast a little bit ago. Probably just lost," Skye said.

"How can _anyone_ move fast in this muck?" Rubble complained, still sore that his bulldozer had gotten stuck in the marshy ground several miles away.

"Not all of Mawshland is this wet," Zuma put in.

Skye giggled when Rubble continued to grumble, then something caught her attention. "Hey, Ryder, I'm coming up on a clearing. I think Chase's signal is coming from there."

"He must have heard your copter and headed for a clear spot," Ryder said. "We'll be there soon, as well."

"Okay."

Skye reached the clearing and hovered as she searched for Chase. A lake took up a majority of the space, and Skye couldn't see Chase at the edges.

"Huh."

Skye checked the locator again. "Ryder, I think something is wrong with the locator."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it says Chase should be right below me." Skye stared down for a second, then her eyes widened and her voice rose in alarm. "Ryder, his signal is coming from the lake, but I don't see him! Zuma, I need you here!" Skye cried, not taking her eyes off the too-still surface of the lake. "Now!"

* * *

 _The previous day..._

"Has anyone seen Wisp and Zuma?"

Chase lifted his head from where he was dozing in the sun at Marshall's question. The worried dalmation had just left the Lookout. He wore his EMT uniform, as he had non-stop since Wisp first fell ill a month before.

"I saw them earlier," Rocky said from where he and Rubble were playing tug-of-war. "They were going to head to town."

"What?! But Wisp is still recovering!" Marshall exclaimed.

Ryder came out in time to hear Marshall. "It's alright. This week's been warm for early winter, so Zuma wanted to get Wisp out of the Lookout for a bit before it got cold again."

Marshall hummed in uncertainty. "Okay… as long as Wisp doesn't overdo it."

"She will be fine," Skye said, coming out behind Ryder. "Zuma knows when she needs to rest."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Zuma had been especially protective of Wisp during her recovery, rarely leaving her side. He encouraged her to exercise to strengthen her body, but also knew when she needed to rest.

"In that case, I should-" Marshall started, before Ryder interrupted.

"Take a break yourself."

"Why?"

Chase stood and trotted to Marshall's side to answer. "You're pushing yourself too much. Wisp is doing much better now, but you spend too much time worrying over her." When Marshall seemed hesitant, Chase added, "Or do I have to lock you in your puphouse like you did with me?"

Marshall raised his paws in mock horror. "Okay, I'll do what you say! Just don't do that to me."

"Go on, march!" Chase prompted, nudging Marshall towards his puphouse.

Ryder and the other pups laughed as Chase herded Marshall away. Once they were out of earshot and sight, though, Chase paused.

"Marshall, I have been meaning to ask you something," Chase said.

"I figured." Marshall sat. "What's up?"

"Do you remember how Wisp thought she saw Zuma with her after her accident?"

"In Marshland Forest? Sure."

"What are the chances she saw a real pup?"

Marshall cocked his head. "I guess she could have. I just don't know why he would have left before we got there, or why he would have Paw Patrol gear."

"What if it was a… particular pup?"

"I don't get what you mean."

"A brown pup. With orange gear."

Marshall shook his head as he stood. "Chase, it couldn't be Geo. If he was still alive after all this time, why would he hide? Especially when we were so close."

"I don't know," Chase said helplessly. "But what if it was?"

"Chase, it wasn't Geo." Marshall said firmly, but sadly. "We accepted a long time ago that he was gone."

Chase lowered his head. "So… she just imagined the pup?"

Marshall sighed. "Most likely. Just forget about it, Chase. Wisp was too sick to think straight."

"Yeah, okay," Chase said, knowing to himself that he was going to do anything but forget about it.

A bit later, Chase was too anxious to stick around and play. He just _had_ to know what Wisp had seen in the forest.

"I'm going into town and see if I can catch up with Zuma and Wisp," Chase told Ryder.

"Alright, Chase. They are probably at Katie's," Ryder said.

Skye ran up. "I'll go with you!"

"No!" Chase shouted, startling Ryder and Skye. "I-I mean, no thanks. I won't be long."

Chase turned and ran to his police car before anyone could question him. He sped off, not missing the hurt look on Skye's face.

" _Sorry, Skye,"_ Chase thought. " _But I need to do this alone."_

* * *

Chase hadn't been lying when he said he was going into town, though he left out that he was only passing through. Without stopping, Chase made his way to the Marshland Forest behind Pendrake Mountain.

Chase leaped out of his vehicle when he reached trees, knowing this part of the forest was too thick to drive through.

"Hello?" Chase called, but got no response.

He trotted over to where he remembered they found Wisp and sniffed around, but no luck. It had rained several times in the last month, and not even the familiar smell of his teammates were left.

Chase peered into the forest. "Is anyone there? Bark, light!"

Chase's spotlight popped out and illuminated the trees.

"Just trees, trees, and more trees. Oh, and a rock," Chase said to himself. "Well, what were you expecting? Geo to leap out and say 'take me home'? No, he must just be hiding. For… some reason."

Chase took a deep breath and started walking into the trees. It was mostly unfamiliar territory for him, as few people came to this part of the mountain, preferring the more open, drier sections that were closer to town.

"Need to make sure I don't get lost," Chase murmured.

Supposing he could follow his scent back, but not wanting to risk not being able to for some reason, Chase scratched away some bark on a tree at eye-level. Satisfied at his solution, Chase nodded and continued to walk.

Unknown to him, moments after he left, a figure approached his mark. They stared at the scratched bark, then turned and walked several yards away, deeper into the forest and just barely in sight of the first mark, and made a second scratch on another tree. The figured studied it's work for a moment, then headed in the same direction as Chase.

* * *

A couple hours and many dozen trees later, Chase stopped for a break. He looked up, and was startled to find the sun directly overhead.

"I should head back soon," Chase said with a sigh, disappointed that he had found no clues. "Before anyone worries."

Chase turned to head back, and found himself facing a problem.

Ten feet back and to the left, there was a scratch mark on a tree. About twenty feet to the right, was another mark, though.

"Uh, what? Did I backtrack or something?" Chase walked to the first mark and sniffed, quickly jerking his head back. "Ugh, why's this smell like garlic?"

Chase went to the second tree, and found the same result. So he tried to track his own scent, but found he could only smell the garlic.

"Hm, maybe if I just start walking, the smell will clear out," Chase said, walking in the first direction.

The scent didn't clear, though, and Chase soon found himself out of scratched trees. When he turned to backtrack, he had wandered too far from the marks to find them again.

"Okay…" Chase looked around. "I'd better call the Paw Patrol. Boy, Marshall's going to be mad when he hears about this."

But as Chase reached to press his tag, something crashed through the brush behind him. Chase spun around, just as a dark blur crashed into him.

Chase and whatever had jumped him rolled through the brush, the stranger smacking Chase's face and paws, while Chase just tried to get away. He swatted away paws, and rolled onto his stomach to stand, but the stranger dropped its whole weight on him.

"Get off!" Chase growled, twisting to try and bite a paw.

His collar suddenly tightened, cutting off Chase's breathing. He panicked and started pawing at his collar, then it snapped, and the weight on his back disappeared. Chase scrambled to his paws and spun with a snarl.

There was a pup standing there, holding Chase's collar. He was about Chase's height, but older -maybe in its teens. Chase couldn't figure out the breed -maybe a lab?- and its short fur was black and scruffy. Tiny lines scarred the left side of the pup's face. The left ear was shredded to two-thirds the length of the other. His left eye was cloudy and gray, while the other was clear and brown.

He also reeked of garlic, of which he had bulbs of laying on his back.

"Who are you?" Chase asked, trying not to sound threatening, but authoritative.

"The name's Shell," the stranger said in a low, rumbly voice.

"Okay, Shell, I'm-"

"Chase. Head pup of the Paw Patrol, second in command," Shell interrupted.

"How do you know?" Chase asked, uncomfortable under Shell's weird gray eye.

Shell sneered. "I know a lot of things."

"Like?"

Shell took a step back. "I know who you came to find."

"You-" Chase started, only for Shell to spin around and run. "Hey, wait! What are you talking about?!"

Chase ran after Shell. Normally, Chase was one of the fastest pups around, but he kept stumbling over fallen branches and roots. Shell wasn't getting any further away, though, so he kept pushing himself to go faster.

After several minutes, though, Chase found himself falling behind. While he slowed as he tired, Shell only seemed to go faster.

Chase had an idea. He barked. "Net!"

Shell, some distance ahead now, stopped beside a tree. He stared back as Chase launched his net, then lunged out of the way just in time before taking off again.

Chase reached his net and stopped, panting. Shell was out of sight now, as well as sound and scent. He sighed and started gathering his net, when he spotted something on the tree and froze.

Carved into the bark of the tree, was the image of a headlamp.

* * *

Marshall was woken up by the sound of a vehicle approaching. He lifted his head to see Zuma's amphibious vehicle drive up and part. Zuma leaped to the ground, and Wisp climbed down after him.

"Hey, you two," Marshall greeted, standing. He glanced around. "Where's Chase?"

"I haven't seen him since we left this mowning," Zuma said.

"Huh. He said he was going to try and meet up with you. Must have gotten side-tracked." Marshall shrugged away his curiosity and turned to Wisp. "How do you feel today?"

"Fine, just like every other time you have asked me," Wisp answered, rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't huwt to be caweful," Zuma said.

Wisp pretended to pout. "Don't tell me you're siding with him!"

"I am."

"Ah, I told you not to tell me!" Wisp protested. She sat up and pressed her paws against her ears. "I can't hear you, lalala!"

Marshall and Zuma laughed at Wisp's antics, and she was quick to join in. After a moment, though, she felt a tickle in her throat.

" _Oh, no,"_ Wisp thought, before a cough burst out.

Zuma turned to her in alarm, and Wisp tried to calm herself, but another cough escaped. And another, and another. Soon, Wisp was hunched over, hacking uncontrollably.

With quick, practised moves, Zuma held Wisp's head up to help her breathe. His other paw supported her chest to keep her body straight. Marshall pressed a paw to her back, feeling her breathe and cough.

The attack barely lasted a minute, but Wisp was exhausted by the end. She drooped against Zuma, heavy-lidded eyes blinking slowly as the rest of Paw Patrol hurried up.

"Too much excitement," Marshall worried.

"It's been a month, though," Rocky said, watching as Wisp seemed to fall asleep where she sat. "Shouldn't she be better by now?"

"It takes a long time to recover from pneumonia," Marshall said.

While he wouldn't say it out loud, Marshall was worried that Wisp's lungs would be permanently affected. She had mostly recovered, but she tired easily, and had a coughing fit at least once a day that left her drained.

"Let's get her inside," Marshall said.

Ryder crouched and gently picked up Wisp. She stirred and blinked at Ryder.

"Where's Chase?" Wisp asked, having noticed his absence when everyone else had come.

"Chase? Uh, I don't know, why?" Ryder asked as he carried Wisp inside.

"It's getting late…." Wisp trailed off, tucking her head into Ryder's arm.

"What was that about?" Skye wondered aloud as she, Rubble, and Rocky watched the others head inside.

"I don't know. Maybe we should find Chase for when she wakes up?" Rubble suggested.

"Yes, let's go," Rocky agreed.

All three pups ran to their vehicles and headed into town.

* * *

Chase could only stare at the carving. That couldn't be a coincidence. Had Wisp come into Marshland Forest since becoming a Paw Patrol member? No, and way the bark had started to grow around the edges and the hardened inside of the carving suggested something older.

"Geo," Chase whispered. Then his voice rose in a joyous cry. "He's alive!"

"Is Geo really what you seek?"

Chase jumped and spun. Shell had come up behind him and was scowling at him. Chase's collar was nowhere to be seen.

"What's it to you?" Chase asked. Normally, he would have tried to be friendlier, but Shell was getting on his nerves with his strange way of talking and running.

"I know all that goes on in these woods," Shell said.

"So, you know where Geo is?"

Shell waved his head around like he was thinking. "I know what you seek, and it isn't what you think it is."

Chase groaned. "Would you just answer me straight?"

Shell thrust his head forward with a snarl. "What are you really here for?"

"To find Geo!" Chase exclaimed in exasperation.

"Geo was lost to you three years ago. Why have you waited so long to search?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I told you, I know all that happens in these woods," Shell said evasively. "These trees hold secrets you may not be ready to uncover."

Chase lifted his chin. "I can handle it."

Shell shook his head, then lifted a paw to point at the carving. "If Geo is who you seek, follow his mark."

"And I'll find Geo?"

"You'll find what you need to find."

Chase sighed and gave up. "Could I at least get my collar back? I need to tell my friends where I am."

"Not yet. These secrets are for you to uncover, and decide if the others are ready."

"Ready?" Chase was starting to get nervous about what Shell was pointing him toward.

"Just go." Shell turned and walked away.

Chase looked from the carving to the departing Shell, then back. If he followed the carvings -presuming there was a trail of them- it sounded like he could find out about Geo. But, there was always the chance that the crazy pup had made the carvings for some reason. If Chase followed Shell, maybe he could find his collar and contact the rest of Paw Patrol to help him search.

Shell's warning nagged Chase, though. He seemed to be hinting that Geo wasn't alive or something awful had happened to him.

" _I have to know what happened to Geo,"_ Chase decided.

* * *

"Mr. Porter, have you seen Chase?" Rocky asked the grocer.

"Not since yesterday, Rocky," Mr. Porter answered. "Is something wrong?"

Rocky sighed. "No."

Rocky headed back to where Rubble and Skye waited in their vehicles.

"Nothing?" Skye asked.

Rocky dejectedly climbed into his truck. "No. No one in town knows where Chase is."

"Maybe he's at Farmer Yumi's," Rubble suggested. "Her pigs have been getting out an awful lot this fall. He could have gone to check on them."

"Without saying anything?" Skye said skeptically. "He was being all secretive this morning. I offered to keep him company, and he got really upset."

"Maybe he just needs some time alone," Rubble said. "He'll come back when he's ready. He might already be at the Lookout right now!"

"Yeah, let's-" Skye's enthusiastic reply was cut off by a flash of lightning.

The pups looked up, startled to see the previously clear sky thick with clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Let's get back before it rains!" Rocky said in a slight panic.

No sooner had the mutt said this, though, the sky opened up in a torrential downpour. Howling in displeasure, Rocky leaped out of his truck and ran to the canopy of Mr. Porter's shop.

"Rocky, we have to get home!" Skye yelped as she and Rubble ran over to Rocky.

Rocky fervently shook his head. "Not until the rain lets up!"

Skye sighed, but had to admit that the heavy rains would make it difficult to get safely home. As she was weighing the possibilities, Mr. Porter opened his store door. His eyes widened at the sight of three soaked pups.

"Oh, I was wondering if you had already left," Mr. Porter said. He opened the door wider. "Would you like to come inside until the rain stops!"

" ," Rocky said in a rush, bolting past the man to reach the dry, warm indoors.

Mr. Porter laughed. "I had a feeling Rocky would say that. How about you two? Alex would love to have someone keep him company since he has to stay inside during the rain."

Rubble wuffed happily as he headed inside as well. Skye stood to follow, but couldn't stop herself from checking over her shoulder one last time.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Porter asked, concerned.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I haven't seen Chase most of the day, and I'm afraid he's caught outside," Skye admitted.

"Ah. Well, I don't think you have too much to worry about," Mr. Porter said as he ushered Skye inside. "Chase knows better than to get caught out in the rain."

* * *

"Oh, _why_ did I let myself get caught out in the rain?" Chase moaned.

The German Shepherd tried to press himself deeper into the roots that made his pathetic shelter. It was pointless, though. His fur was already soaked through, and water pooled around his paws.

Chase shifted a bit, then his paws slipped sideways. He sprawled on his side on the muddy ground.

"Great…" Chase groaned. He shoved himself to his paws. "Might as well keep walking."

After Shell had left, Chase had realized that there were more of Geo's carvings, leading deeper into the woods. He had gone from carving to carving, getting further away from familiar territory, but too determined to quit.

After an hour of stumbling through the slick mud and blinding rain, Chase was exhausted and filthy. He plodded on his his head down, only lifting it on occasion to make sure he was still going the right way. He shivered in the driving rain.

"If I get sick again," Chase muttered, "Marshall won't let me leave my puphouse ever again."

Chase was ready to just lay down and quit, when he realized that the rain was no longer hitting him. Lifting his head, he found to his immense relief that he now stood in the shelter of a cave.

"Arf! Light!"

Chase's spotlight popped up, illuminating a long, dark tunnel. It sloped down at first, then up, keeping the further parts dry.

" _Dry is good,"_ Chase thought as he trotted deeper in. He paused to shake himself relatively dry, then took in the tunnel some more.

It looked to be naturally formed into some rocks, soon leading underground at a slight slope. The walls were smooth, most likely washed that way from a stream that had long since dried up, leaving the perfect shelter.

Chase halted at that thought. The carvings had been leading in this direction. Did that mean?

"Geo!" Chase called. His voice echoed eerily, "Geo… Geo…"

Chase cocked his head, but got no response. After a moment, he took a deep breath and walked on.

With every step, his heart pounded harder. His paws wavered, his breathing quickened.

Wherever this tunnel led, it led to what happened to Geo. He could feel it. At the end of this tunnel, was the answer to why Geo had disappeared, why he never returned to the Hideout.

The walls opened up, and Chase found his eyes clenching shut. He couldn't look, the truth was suddenly terrifying to him.

Because there was only one reason that Geo would have stayed away…

After several minutes, Chase forced his eyes open. He stared, rubbed his eyes, and stared again.

The twenty foot space, walled, floor, and roofed by rock, was transformed into a home. Dry moss against one wall formed a sort of bed. Carved wooden bowls held water and some sort of biscuit-looking thing. Blocks of wood formed low tables holding rocks, wood, vines, and a bowl of what may have been clay. A low wall in the center of the cave held the remains of a fire, with a hole above it that probably led above-ground, but still let no water in. Another rock wall separated a small section that held carved spears, rustic toys, and an old blanket.

"Wha? Hello?" Chase called. "Who lives here?"

"I do."

Chase spun, and found himself facing Shell once again. The pup was covered in mud, as though he had fallen like Chase, but hadn't bothered to clean himself off. Chase didn't move, unsure if Shell was going to be defensive about his home.

"So… the carvings led here?" Chase finally said. "I… I thought they led to Geo."

Shell blinked slowly at Chase. "This was his home, too."

 _Was._

"Wh-where is he?" Chase stuttered.

In answer, Shell walked over to where there was a curtain of vines at the head of the bed. Chase had thought they were merely decoration, but Shell pulled them aside to show another tunnel.

"You'll find the answer to your questions inside," Shell said.

Chase crept closer, then past Shell. He walked slowly into the tunnel, which led upward. After about ten feet, the stone turned to dirt, and it leveled off to open into a smaller space.

Chase found himself short of breath.

In the center of the space was Geo's old orange gear. The helmet sat on top of the vest, tipped toward the earthen roof. In front of the gear was a wooden tablet, with words and a carving of a headlamp in front.

Hesitantly, Chase walked closer to the tablet and read the words.

 _R.I.P._

 _Geo_

 _Paw Patrol pup_

 _Spelunker_

"No," Chase whispered.

Pawsteps made him whirl around, and he saw Shell standing in the entry.

"Tell me it isn't true," Chase whimpered.

Without a hint of emotion, Shell simply said, "The tablet says it all."

Chase could only watch as Shell turned and left the room. Then, Chase stumbled on shaky legs over to the gear, where he collapsed. He shoved his nose into the pile, sniffing frantically for the familiar scent of Geo, but got only dirt and must.

"No. No, Geo! You can't be gone!" Chase sobbed, grabbing the worn pack and hugging it to his body. "Geo, please!"

But Geo didn't miraculously appear. And Chase was left with an empty pack and helmet, wailing to the roof with no one to comfort him.

* * *

Skye woke up slowly the next morning, unexplainably tired. As she sat up, Rocky came over with a bowl of pup food.

"Hey, Skye. Hungry?" Rocky asked after setting the bowl down.

Skye nodded eagerly and gobbled down the breakfast.

"Did you sleep alright?" Rocky asked while Skye was finishing up.

"I don't know," Skye said, licking her lips speculatively. "I feel really tired, but I don't remember waking up in the night. Why?"

"You kept whimpering and tossing in your sleep," Rocky said. "Actually, Mr. Porter said that Rubble and I were restless last night, too. Rubble almost fell asleep in his food bowl."

Skye frowned at her empty bowl. "All three of us?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, it was like we were all suffering from the same nightmare."

Skye's head jolted up. "Do you think something's wrong with Chase?"

"It doesn't really make sense that we would be restless when something's wrong with Chase…" Rocky glanced away, then back to Skye with nervous eyes. "But I have thought the same thing. I called the Lookout, and Chase is nowhere to be seen. Ryder said his GPS is malfunctioning, so he can't track him."

Skye leaped up. "Then what are we still doing here? We need to get back to the Lookout!"

After hasty good-byes, the three pups ran into the clear morning. The beauty and calm was lost on them, however, as they rushed toward the Lookout.

After parking their vehicles, they rushed toward the Lookout.

Marshall, just emerging from his puphouse, blinked when they ran by. "Hey, pups, what's the matter?"

"No time!" Skye called back. "We're headed for the mission room!"

Marshall fell in behind as the trio ran inside. They filled the elevator, then Marshall tripped over a blanket, tangling himself and crashing into the others.

The commotion woke Zuma, who had spent the night with Wisp inside the Lookout. He carefully stood to avoid waking Wisp sleeping at his side, then joined the rest of the pups.

"What's going on?" Zuma asked.

Skye squirmed in an attempt to get free of the blanket while answering, "Chase is missing. I think something's wrong."

Marshall gasped. "Chase is missing?"

"Since he left yesterday morning," Rubble said. "I had a really bad feeling last night…"

"You feel it, too? I woke up in the middle of the night feeling weally scawed, but I thought it had to do with Wisp," Zuma said.

Marshall started, freeing himself and the others with a single jerk. "You felt it, too?"

Everyone nodded, then the elevator doors closed, whisking the pups to the mission room. The pups slowly filed out and to their places, uncharacteristically silent.

"I guess you all know why we are here," Ryder said when the pups were seated.

"Chase is missing," Marshall said immediately. "Do you know where he is?"  
"No, his GPS isn't working and he won't respond when I call him," Ryder said, remaining calm despite his deep worry for his friend.

"Chase only recovered a few weeks ago," Marshall said. "If he got caught in the storm last night, we could become sick again. We need to find him!"

"Now, calm down," Ryder said. "Chase is probably just with a friend."

Skye lifted a paw. "Ryder? Rocky, Rubble, and I checked all over town yesterday. Chase is nowhere to be seen in town."

Ryder's optimism faded slightly. "Then… then we will just have to check further out. Rubble and Rocky, check the farms. Marshall, check the beaches and Skye, take the mountains. I will see if he went over to Foggy Bottom for some reason. Zuma, you stay here with Wisp, in case Chase comes back."

"Rubble on the double!"

"Green means go!"

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!"

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Let's dive in!"

Ryder smiled at the pups' enthusiasm. "All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll! Let's go find Chase!"

* * *

Chase couldn't figure out why his whole body ached, or why his eyes felt so funny. He slowly opened his eyes, and the sight of the old orange gear brought the painful memories crashing back.

"Oh, Geo," Chase whispered. "Why didn't you ever come to find us? What happened to you?"

After several minutes, Chase dragged his tired body to his paws. He had mourned alone long enough. He needed to get back to the Lookout.

He staggered back to the main part of the cave, his path lit by his dimming spotlight.

" _Need to charge it,"_ Chase thought dully.

Upon reaching the main cave, Chase found that a fire had been built in the fire pit. Shell sat on the opposite side, fur now clumped in dried mud. He watched as Chase fumbled to put away his spotlight and sit.

"You could have just told me," Chase said after a moment of silence.

"You would not have believed me."

Chase didn't answer right off. Shell was right. For a minute, there was only the crackle of fire.

"How long has it been since…" Chase couldn't finish the question.

Shell looked away and seemed to be calculating. "Almost a month ago."

" _So Wisp must have seen Geo,"_ Chase thought. Aloud, he asked, "Why didn't he ever go back to Adventure Bay? Everyone thought he was dead."

"Geo was in no condition to go tromping through the forest when he first arrived," Shell said. "Why didn't you come for him?"

"Wh- what?" Chase stuttered. "I told you, everyone thought he was dead. We didn't know that a new tunnel would open up to lead out here."

"If you were as close with Geo as you act, I think at least a cursory check would have been in place."

A growl rumbled in Chase's throat. "Are you saying it's the Paw Patrol's fault that we never found Geo? We had gone into the Marshlands Forest since the accident, why didn't he ever come to us then?"

"Because if the Paw Patrol couldn't be bothered to search for him, why should he go to them?"

"You- We- He-" Chase's words stumbled to a halt. "Geo thought we had abandoned him?"

"Not thought. Knew," Shell said.

Chase groaned and pressed his paws to his face, even though they were filthy. "Oh, why? Why didn't we go search?" He lowered his paws. "I need to tell everyone else. Where's my collar?"

Shell shook his head and stood. "I'm not giving you the collar back."

"Wh-why?"

"If the Paw Patrol cares so much, they would have come after Geo." Shell's emotionless voice suddenly held a hint of a growl. "Now let's see if they come for you."

Before Chase's disbelieving eyes, Shell scooped up something that Chase hadn't noticed between his paws. He spun and dashed out of the cave.

Chase shook himself and scrambled to his paws. "Hey, wait! Come back!"

Shell might have been able to outrun Chase the previous day, but now, Chase was powered by anger.

How dare that Shell say that it was the Paw Patrol's fault that Geo hadn't been found! Chase was more willing to believe that Geo had been ill after the accident, and Shell had refused to help him home.

But… but Wisp had still seen Geo outside Pendrake Mine… That meant he had been okay at some point, and had known the Paw Patrol was coming. Why hadn't he shown himself then?  
Chase shook the thought away with a growl. It had to have been Shell. He had somehow convinced Geo that Paw Patrol didn't care, and Geo had believed it.

Chase dropped his head and pushed his paws harder.

After several minutes, Shell glanced over his shoulder. He seemed shocked to see Chase only a yard away. Chase was determined to catch him. And when Chase realized that his collar was dangling from Shell's mouth, he gave a yell of anger and shoved off his hind paws.

Shell's paws skittered on the grass to change direction, but Chase crashed into him. Both pups tumbled across the wet ground, coming to a stop beside a rushing stream. Chase squirmed on top of Shell and pinned him down, then snatched back his collar.

"I'll take this," Chase growled.

He leaped off of Shell, running his eyes over the collar. The front had been removed, and Chase spotted a loose wire inside. Carefully, he stuck a claw inside and pushed the wire back into place.

"Ryder, this is Chase! I need- _oof_!"

Shell crashed into Chase from the left, throwing him to his side. His paws flew into the air, and the collar slipped free. Almost in slow motion, it spun through the air… heading for the river!

"No!"

Chase leaped to his paws and rushed after the collar. He skidded to halt at the water's edge, watching hopelessly as the collar fell toward the water. Then, impossibly, it caught on a branch hanging across the river.

Chase reached out a paw, straining his claw tips. He was so close… and the collar was beginning to slip.

"Stop!" Shell cried.

Chase turned his head and saw Shell standing tensed a few feet away. The mud had been knocked from his fur in places, making his fur a weird clumpy brown and black.

And was that his short fur stained brown?

Chase was distracted from his thoughts upon seeing that Shell was preparing to charge again. This time, as Shell got closer, Chase braced his paws. He wasn't going to get pushed around any more.

But Shell didn't hit him. He grabbed Chase's ruff, and started tugging. Startled by the change in method, Chase was dragged several feet before he recovered.

He saw the collar slipping toward the water, and fresh rage flooded through him. He jerked his body sideways to the ground. Shell slipped and fell onto Chase, who in turn shoved his paws up as hard as he could.

A split-second later, Chase regretted his action. Shell was tossed into the air, paws flailing, straight for the river!

"Shell!" Chase yelled, scrambling upright and to the riverbank.

Shell hit the water with a massive splash. A second later, he flailed back to the surface. Gasping for breath, he luckily had the sense of mind to grab a rock in the river before he was swept away.

Brown and black swirled in the water around Shell. His short fur was washed free of the junk that had stained it since Chase had first met him. Shell lifted his gaze to glare at Chase. Except… that wasn't Shell.

Chase suddenly couldn't breathe. There was a small splash as Chase's collar finally slid free of the branch and into the water, but Chase was too shocked to notice.

Because staring back at Chase was the brown and white face of Geo.

* * *

"Chase! Chase, answer me!"

Ryder shook his Pup Pad, but only got the same static. He was sure he had heard Chase's voice a moment ago and had pulled his ATV to the side of the road, but now he wasn't so sure.

He tapped at the Pup Pad, and an aerial view of Adventure Bay appeared. Little colored dots showed the location of each of the pups. Before, Chase's blue dot hadn't shown, but now it showed up in the middle of the Marshland Forest.

"Pups!" Ryder cried, calling all the puptags. "I'm getting a signal from Chase's collar!"

"Where?" Marshall asked before anyone could celebrate.

Ryder told him.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that before!" Marshall exclaimed. "Chase hasn't been able to stop wondering about that pup that helped Wisp before. He was talking about it the day he disappeared."

"Why would he be so curious?" Rubble asked. "You said she imagined him."

"Hey!" Wisp protested.

"That's the blunt way of putting it," Rocky said with a sigh. "It's more like you dreamed him."

"Pups!" Skye yelped, cutting them off. "Let Marshall finish!"

"Chase is convinced that it was Geo," Marshall said.

Silence fell over the tags.

"What?" Ryder asked, not sure if he had understood correctly.

"Chase thinks that Geo has been hiding in the woods since the accident," Marshall clarified. "I've told him that it makes no sense, but he must have decided to check for himself."

"Whatever reason he is there, we need to get him," Ryder said, turning his ATV towards the forest. "Skye, fly ahead and use your tracker to find Chase. Rubble, you too. Zuma, Marshall, and I will meet you there."

"I can't leave Wisp alone," Zuma protested.

"I'll be fine," Wisp said.

"And I'm already headed in that direction," Rocky said. "You go on. You know how swampy that forest can be in places."

"Okay… I'm on my way, Ryder!"

"We're coming, Chase!" Skye yipped.

* * *

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me?"

Chase started at the sound of Shell's -no, Geo's- voice. He numbly leaned over the river and stretched out a paw. Geo grabbed it and, with Chase's help, climbed back to dry ground. He proceeded to shake himself dry, ignoring Chase gaping at him.

"If you don't close your mouth, a bug will fly in," Geo finally said.

Chase's jaw snapped shut, but he started talking the next instant.

"Geo?! I thought you were dead! YOU told me you were dead! What was with the black fur, and doom and gloom thing, and… and…" Chase pressed a paw to his head. "Why did you make a memorial to yourself!?"

"First of all, it's still Shell," Geo said. "The memorial was for the parts of me I have given up. The Paw Patrol. Spelunking. Anything that was 'Geo.' What you see before you is simply a shell of that old pup."

Chase blinked, opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again. He looked at the sky, Geo, then into the forest.

"Have you lost your mind?" Chase asked, strangely calm.

"Oh, you don't have a clue as to how much I have lost," Geo said with a growl. "Do you know how long I suffered, waiting for someone to find me? I was blinded in my left eye, and my face all cut up from the fall." Geo started to pace. "I tried to find my way back to the Hideout, but only got lost. I thought I was going to die for sure. Somehow, I didn't. I had enough knowledge in flora to know what to use to stave off the infection that set in, but it was months before I recovered. And in all that time, do you know who came to find me?"

Chase didn't answer. Geo had become increasingly riled as he spoke, and Chase wasn't totally sure he remembered him standing there.

But Geo spun and spat at Chase, "Nobody!"

"I told you, we all thought you had died," Chase pleaded. "We did search around the mountain, but there wasn't a trace of you remaining. We assumed you hadn't made it."

Geo snarled at Chase, but after a moment, the fierce facade crumbled. He slumped to the ground, tears welling up.

"I was so scared, Chase. I didn't know how long I had been gone, or if I would make it. I tried to approach some hikers one time while I was still recovering, but between the scars, weird eye, and unkept appearance, I must have looked like some beast. They screamed and ran away. That's… that's why I never returned."

"You thought we would be scared of you?" Chase asked gently.

"Why wouldn't you?" Geo asked, turning his blind eye to Chase.

Chase laid a paw on Geo's shoulder. "You're my friend. No matter what you look like."

Geo sniffled. "I tried to wait for you a month ago, when I found that black and white pup."

"Wisp? So that was you! Geo, you saved her life!"

Geo blinked, startled from his distress. "I did?"

"Yes. Wisp is our newest member of Paw Patrol. She was afraid Ryder would think less of her if she was too sick to help with a mission, and pushed herself past her limits. Without you howling for us, we would have spent too much time searching the cave."

Chase paused. Wisp had been in the same sort of situation as Geo had been. Oh, if only there had been someone there for Geo as well!

"I didn't realize that she was a member of Paw Patrol until she said something," Geo went on slowly. "At first, I was going to take her into the forest and heal her… but I just couldn't. I was afraid to wait for the Paw Patrol… and I didn't want her ending up the same way. That was when I told myself to stop thinking I would return. I put up my gear for the last time -I liked to wear it sometimes for memory's sake- and carved that tablet."

"We were so close," Chase mused. His eyes lit up. "But you realize now that we could never reject you, right, Geo?"

Geo flinched and lowered his eyes. "Please don't call me that."

"It's fine." Chase lifted Geo's chin. "No matter what you look like, or how long you have been gone, you will always be Geo, a Paw Patrol pup."

Geo smiled weakly, and Chase stepped back.

"I think I fixed my collar enough for the GPS," Chase said, glancing at the river. "Now we just have to find it again."

"The river empties into a lake not far away," Geo said, standing. "Come on!"

* * *

Chase and Geo arrived at the clearing moments after Skye's pink copter started hovering over the lake. Even from that distance, Chase could see the panic on Skye's face.

"Oh, no, they think I'm in the lake!"

Chase darted into the clearing. He shouted and waved his paws, then barked out his weak spotlight for good measure. A few seconds later, Skye's copter turned to face him. Relief broke out on her face.

"Ha ha! She sees us!" Chase howled, then realized that Geo was no longer beside him. "Geo?"

Chase turned and saw Geo still huddled under the cover of the trees. Chase trotted over, frowning in concern when he saw that Geo's eyes were wide and he was panting.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, ducking part-way back into the trees.

"I-I can't do it," Geo panted. "If they see me, they will panic."

"Skye? No, she's the nicest pup there is," Chase assured him. "Ryder and Marshall will be so glad to see you, and everyone will want to meet you. Please."

Geo stood. Satisfied, Chase turned to go back toward Skye. But then, Geo spoke in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Chase paused and sighed. "Come on, Geo. It will be fine. Don't make me drag you."

"I tell you, I won't!"

"What?"

Chase turned in time to see Geo duck his head and grab a stick. Chase started to step forward, uncertain about what Geo intended, but halted at the wild light in his eyes.

"Forget about me!" Geo growled through the stick, turning his head.

By the time Chase realized what Geo was doing, it was too late. Geo swung the stick around hard, hitting Chase full in the face.

Chase staggered backward, blinking from the blow. Through blurry eyes, he watched Geo drop the stick and spin to disappear into the trees.

"Chase!"

Chase wobbled around to see a fuzzy brown shape running toward him. He turned his head back to the forest.

"Geo…" Chase whispered, then his legs gave out. His vision flickered, and went black before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Skye had never been happier when she saw Chase standing on the ground below, waving his paws. She called the others to let them know Chase was okay, then circled around to land.

When Chase came back into view, she was surprised to see him back at the edge of the trees. By the time Skye had landed, Chase had turned toward her again. But then he paused and turned back to the trees. Something happened, making his whole body jerk, then he stumbled away from the trees.

"Chase!" Skye cried, leaping to the ground to run toward the German Shepherd.

Chase looked at her, then back at the forest. Then, without warning, he collapsed to the ground.

"Chase!"

Skye halted at Chase's side. He was dirty and wet, with a small cut on his face, but he was breathing normally. Still, when he didn't respond when Skye shook him, she started to panic again.

"Marshall, something's happened to Chase," Skye said. "He just fell unconscious for no reason, and he- wait."

Skye paused and crouched down. Chase's mouth was moving and he seemed to be speaking at a whisper.

"Come… back…" Chase breathed.

"It's okay, Chase, I'm here," Skye tried to soothe.

Chase grunted and restlessly pushed at the ground with his paw. "No… Geo."

Skye gasped.

"Did he just say… Geo?" Marshall asked.

"We're almost there," Ryder said tersely. "Just keep him still until then."

Skye whined nervously. Chase was twitching, so she crouched beside him. Chase calmed a bit, switching to frowning and giving small whines.

A few minutes later, Marshall burst through the trees. Ryder and Zuma were right behind him, and Rubble ran in last.

Marshall ran to Chase. He nudged Skye aside so he could scan Chase.

"Chase? Chase, can you hear me?" Marshall asked while he worked.

Chase twitched and moaned. A few moments later, his eyes crept open.

"Marshall?" Chase blinked and his eyes focused. "I… I found him, Marshall."

"Who?" Marshall murmured, scrolling through the scan results with one paw.

"Geo."

Marshall's paw slapped back to the ground. Ryder gasped and had to sit down. Skye, Rubble, and Zuma looked uncomfortably at each other.

"You need… to find… Geo," Chase said slowly.

"Chase…" Marshall sighed. "Geo is dead."

Chase frowned at the dalmation. He said in a confused voice, "No, he's nearby."

Ryder reached for Chase. "Let's just get you back to the Lookout."

"No." Chase slapped away Ryder's hands and rolled to stand on wobbly legs. He glared at the others, though his eyes were starting to lose focus. "He's here."

"Chase, please don't make this so hard," Marshall said.

"No, I'll show you!"

Chase turned unsteadily, tripping over his legs in his attempt to walk closer to the trees.

"Geo!" Chase called weakly.

Marshall ran to cut off Chase. "Chase, stop this!"

"N-no," Chase stuttered, becoming even more unsteady on his paws. "He's here and he's scared." He shoved past Marshall, his voice rising. "Geo! Geo!"

Chase stumbled over a rock and fell back to the ground. The pups and Ryder ran over, but Chase didn't try to rise again.

"Geo," Chase whined before his eyes slid shut again.

No one moved for a moment, startled by Chase's outburst. Marshall finally went to Chase's side to give him a small shake, but got no response this time.

"What happened?" Rubble asked with a whimper.

"I don't know, but we need to make sure it never happens again," Ryder said, voice shaking with emotion.

"Ryder?" Skye asked.

"From this moment on," Ryder said tightly. "No one is to mention Geo ever again."

* * *

When Chase's senses finally started to return, he was firstly aware of the pounding headache. He groaned and raised a paw to his head.

"Chase?" came a gentle voice.

Chase opened his eyes. He was laying inside the Lookout, and Wisp was sitting beside him. She had been the one to speak.

"Wisp? Where's everyone?"

"In the mission room."

"Did they find Geo?"

Wisp looked away. "Everyone was worried about you."

"Wisp?"

"You just up and disappeared. We thought you had been caught out in the storm, and were afraid of you getting sick again."

"Wisp."  
"Then, when we couldn't track your collar? Wow, I was ready to get out there and search."

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Wisp."

Wisp started to blink rapidly and dropped her head. "Marshall and Zuma wouldn't let me."

"Wisp!" Chase barked.

Wisp flinched and finally looked back to Chase.

"Did. They. Find. Geo?" Chase said slowly.

Wisp shuffled her paws. "How's your head? Do you need-" Chase scowled, and Wisp finally relented. "No one looked."

"What?" Chase stood, only for the floor to feel like it was spinning. He sat down. "Why not?"

Wisp lowered her voice. "No one believes that you saw Geo. They think the stress of me getting sick and lost made you panic and start seeing things."

"What? They thought that when I first mentioned you," Chase said, incredulous. "When they get back, I'll-"

"It won't do any good," Wisp interrupted. "Ryder and Marshall won't believe it."

"So… everyone thinks I'm crazy?"

"Zuma and I believe you," Wisp confided. "I was going to tell you yesterday. I've heard you talking to Marshall, and I was going to tell you that I believed you, but we had to take it slow. I convinced Zuma, and he was going to help search."

"If we tell Ryder that, then he…" Chase trailed off as Wisp shook her head.

"It would not do any good. Chase, Ryder has forbidden us all from even speaking Geo's name."

Chase's mouth dropped open. "Wha-what? But,Geo is out there, scared and alone. He already feels abandoned, he shouldn't be left alone any longer."

"I know, Chase. We'll get him and bring him back." Wisp laid a paw on Chase's. "But we'll have to take it slow."

Chase bowed his head and gave a slow nod. "Okay, I'll do it your way."

"It will be okay, Chase," Wisp said. "We'll bring him back together."

Chase managed a smile as he turned his head toward the door. "Soon, Geo. Soon, you'll be back with us."


End file.
